


Haley's Diary

by yuzv



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzv/pseuds/yuzv
Summary: No better way to get to know someone than to read their diary.





	1. Entry #1

Spring 1

I decided to put this empty diary to use. Emily said there's no better to get your emotions out than to write them all down. To be honest, I have no idea what that means but it makes me feel vulnerable. I like to keep my thoughts and emotions locked within me because keeping them in a physical form is far more dangerous. What if someone finds and reads this? Then they'll know everything about me in a short time. They could use anything in this book against me. It's too dangerous but I promised Emily I would do it, and to be honest, I always lie to her and I could stop if I really wanted to but something is making me write. I can't stop. For some reason I just keep writing and it- it's working. Maybe Emily was right. This really does feel liberating.

I guess I should tell you about my day. It was okay. I did the usual, I woke up, took about an hour to get ready, went out to the fountain and then came home. Just an ordinary, boring day for me here in Pelican Town. Sometimes I wonder if there's any point, y'know? It's all the same that sometimes it becomes a burden. It's like if I don't keep going at it, doing the same thing, something might go wrong if I don't. Like it's up to me to keep things in order. 

I guess next I should tell you about my feelings. Well, to be honest, I don't even know what I'm feeling half of the time. Sometimes I wonder if that's why I'm always so brash. But I don't really care if I'm like that or not. I just want to be able to do whatever I want, whenever I want, without any repercussions. I guess that's selfish, huh? But at this point, I don't really care anymore. What's the point of caring about others when I don't really care that much at all about myself? It's ridiculous. 

Sometimes I get the feeling that others don't like me. No, I know they don't. I really wish I could change my behavior but changing bad habits takes energy I don't really have anymore. This only reminds me of the fact that the only people who can really stand me anymore are Alex, Emily and the little farmer. I admire that farmer for having the persistence that they have for always going out of their way to talk to me and give me things that I like. It's cute, actually, the fact that they bring me things on their own volition. It's like they see things that reminds them of me, it's pretty cute, actually. 

You, know I wonder if things will ever get better for this pessimistic attitude I have. But I just don't see any reason for it to get any better. Maybe writing this all down will help. I hope I can keep this up because lately my motivation has gone down hill. Who knows, I guess we'll just have to wait and see.


	2. Entry #2

Spring 2

Hello again. I'm back like I promised I would be. Hey, do you know what's kinda funny? I promised myself that, hey, maybe this is a stupid idea and that I shouldn't do it. But here I am, doing it again, for some odd reason I can't really understand. How strange is that?

Today was the same old, same old. Didn't do much differently than baking something that wasn't cupcakes. Today I baked a cake. Not much different but it's a start, I suppose. Today, though, that little farmer gave me a little something again. It was a daffodil. I like those, but I didn't feel like talking much today so I didn't talk to them at all. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything but I just didn't have it in to talk to them.

You see, my parents had called earlier that day, saying the same old thing, "Oh we're having such a blast out here we wish you could join us!", but it's so draining to hear that when they only choose to travel and never be home. My parents were always out traveling here and there when I was younger, but they're gone longer this time, presumably because Emily and I are adults now, and it's totally acceptable for them to just leave because we can take care of ourselves.

Growing up rich, something not everyone can do, has its ups and downs. I think it had more downs for me than ups. My parents were always so focused on their money, always searching for a way to get more and more, being so greedy, it was so gross. They would always leave me to be taken care of by a nanny, a woman who I never trusted. She would always try to get me to play her games but I always refused. I never trusted that woman and to this day, if I ever saw her, I probably- I don't know what I would do. That nanny was horrible, and you should trust me on that.

I guess another reason why I'm always so down in the dumps is, I realize there's nothing more to me than my looks. All through out high school I had the popular crowd right on my arm. I feel like a plastic barbie doll. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I look like. I want people to really get to know me, but I guess I make it difficult for others to really get to do that, huh? I wish I was more honest with my feelings, then I wouldn't really have to deal with the guilt that comes with scaring or pushing people away. I'm super glad Alex and that farmer are the only ones who really seem to care.

Anyway, I think I'm done for today, I feel a little bit better. I'll see you tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fun to make a story detailing the reasons why Haley is the way she is. I love exploring the psyche of characters and Haley really stood out to me. I think writing this down will kinda help others realize a lot of things about her behavior and why she behaves that way.


End file.
